freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mangle
Para resultados similares, véase Mangle (Redirección) Mangle (también conocido/a como Toy Foxy, Foxy 2.0 o El Destrozado/a) es un animatrónico perteneciente a la gamma Toy y es la versión avanzada y perfeccionada de Foxy. Fue diseñado/a para entretener a los niños del Kid's Cove. Pero luego, este/a empezó a ser desarmado/a continuamente por los mismos hasta que el personal decidió dejarlo/a cómo una atracción en piezas, para armar y desarmar. Debuta en Five Nights at Freddy's 2 como uno/a de los animatrónicos antagonistas de dicha entrega, volviendo a hacer breves apariciones en el futuro hasta retomar un rol antagónico en Ultimate Custom Night. Sin embargo, es uno/a de las pocos animatrónicos Toy en poseer más de una versión derivada de si mismo (Nightmare, Phantom, Adventure), por lo que el personaje se ha mantenido vigente entre los jugadores con el paso de las entregas. Apariencia Originalmente, la versión completa de este animatrónico era, probablemente, la de un zorro humanoide con pelaje blanco y pecho, dedos y hocico de color rosa. Este llevaba una cola en la parte posterior y un garfio en su mano derecha. Esta descripción se toma basándose en la apariencia de la versión completa de Mangle en FNaF World, Adventure Funtime Foxy. Luego de ser desarmado/a, el personaje adquiere una forma "abstracta" y destrozada (De ahí su apodo en inglés, "Mutilado/a"). Esto deja completamente al descubierto su endoesqueleto así como varios cables expuestos, salvo la zona de la cabeza, mano y pie izquierdos que siguen manteniendo el traje original del animatrónico. Mangle parece tener dos cabezas, debido a la desunión de la zona facial del endoesqueleto. Por un lado, lleva la misma cabeza de zorro blanco con hocico rosa y una pajarita rosa, y por el otro, la cabeza fracturada del endoesqueleto al descubierto. Ambas poseen ojos de color amarillo. El resto de su cuerpo se compone de la superficie de un endoesqueleto normal, pero con sus articulaciones en desorden. Salvo su mano y pie izquierdos que mantiene la coraza original del animatrónico. A pesar de esto, Mangle sigue manteniendo algunas características de los Toys, como las mejillas sonrojadas, las pestañas, y el traje que parece estar hecho de plástico. Cabe mencionar que Mangle tiene unos labios pintados de color rojo, así como también unas uñas pintadas del mismo color en cada mano; incluso aún mantiene las uñas en una mano a pesar de que en dicha mano no lleva el traje, como se puede apreciar cuando está en el Right Air Vent. Historia FNaF 2 thumb|300px|Mangle en Kid's Cove. EN 1987, la compañía Fazbear Entertainment re-abre el restaurante Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. En un principio, tienen planeando re-utilizar los viejos modelos del anterior local (el cual cerró por un "hecho terrible"), pero desechan el proyecto al considerar que su apariencia era muy terrorífica para un público infantil, además del horrible olor que emanaban después de tantos años de abandono. En cambio, deciden diseñar y crear nuevos modelos basados en los antiguos: los animatronicos Toy, dotados de reconocimiento facial conectado a una base de datos criminal, movilidad avanzada y la capacidad de caminar libremente durante el día. La versión Toy de Foxy es colocado/a en su propia habitación: Kid's Cove, donde realiza sus espectáculos junto con los niños. Sin embargo, los infantes siempre desarmaban al animatrónico, lo que obligaba al personal a volver a armarlo/a al final de cada turno. Finalmente deciden rendirse y dejar de repararlo/a, dejándolo/a como una atracción de armar y desarmar. A raíz de su apariencia destrozada y mal formada, los empleados apodan a este personaje como The Mangle. Sin embargo, tanto los animatrónicos Toy como los antiguos comienzan a deambular por la pizzería durante la noche, dirigiéndose a la oficina y tratando de atrapar al guardia de turno para posteriormente introducirlo en un traje de Freddy Fazbear, debido a que lo confunden con un endoesqueleto metálico, y está contra las reglas que uno carezca de su traje. thumb|150px|Artículo de periódico que anuncia el fin de la pizzeria Después de varios días, el local cierra debido al malfuncionamiento de los animatrónicos Toy, quienes actuaban agresivamente hacia el personal y los adultos en general, sumado a un incidente relacionado con la desaparición de un traje amarillo. El CEO de Fazbear Entertainment promete que volverán a abrir con un presupuesto más económico y que re-utilizarán los modelos antiguos, ya que los Toy fueron destruidos. FNaF 3 thumb|left|Caja de partes. Más de 30 años pasan; se decide construir una atracción basada en los horribles acontecimientos y misterios que rodeaban a la ya extinta cadena de restaurantes. Este lugar recibe por nombre Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, y para hacerlo lo más auténtico posible, ingresan a los locales abandonados y rescatan cualquier cosa que haya sobrevivido a tantos años de abandono. Uno de esos hallazgos es la máscara del traje de Mangle, la cual es colocada dentro de una caja en la oficina de seguridad, junto con otras piezas halladas. Ultimate Custom Night thumb|Icono de Mangle en la UCN. Mangle es uno/a de los 58 animatrónicos que regresan como antagonistas para la Ultimate Custom Night, siendo el 8vo personaje de la lista de animatrónicos personalizables. En esta entrega tiene voz propia, siendo interpretado/a por la actriz de voz estadounidense Jena Rundus. Otras apariciones FNaF 4 thumb|100px Mangle hace aparición en Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter como una figurilla de juguete en los minijuegos de la 1ra y 2da Noche. Esta figurilla puede ser visto en una habitación dentro de la casa del niño, la cual se ve desarmada en el suelo tal y como el animatrónico. Comportamiento Five Nights at Freddy's 2 thumb|Jumpscare de Mangle|250px Mangle se vuelve activo/a a partir de la 2da Noche. Inicia el patrón desde una esquina en el Kid's Cove, en una posición retorcida. Una vez activo/a, se moverá generalmente por la pizzería a través del techo. Viaja a través del Prize Corner, Game Area, Main Hall, Party Room 1, Party Room 2, el pasillo fuera de la oficina, y, finalmente, se arrastra a través de la salida del Right Air Vent para llegar a la oficina. Mangle no es capaz de entrar en la oficina desde el pasillo. Mangle también puede aparecer con frecuencia en la misma habitación con otros animatrónicos. Cuando Mangle se mueve dentro o fuera de una habitación que es vista por las cámaras, se producirá una sonido de estática. Una vez que Mangle es visto/a en el punto ciego del Right Air Vent, el jugador debe ponerse la Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para librarse de él/ella. Si Mangle logra entrar a la oficina, estará colgando en el techo por encima del jugador. En este punto, Mangle puede atacar al azar, dándole tiempo al jugador para llegar a las 6 AM. No existe manera alguna para deshacerse de Mangle una vez que haya entrado a la Oficina, salvo aguantar la noche esperando que Mangle no ataque al jugador. Ultimate Custom Night thumb|300px|Mangle en el sistema de ventilación. Mangle ataca a través del sistema de ventilación, tomando cualquiera de las tres rutas hacia la entrada central. Hay dos formas de contra-restarlo/a: #Utilizando las tres trampas de las ventilacion. Activando la trampa correspondiente bloquea el acceso de Mangle a la entrada y hace que vuelva al principio del sistema a repetir todo el proceso de nuevo. #Cerrando la puerta central. Si Mangle llega a la entrada, él/ella se quedará allí toda la noche, pero si la puerta central está cerrada, no entrará bajo ninguna circunstancia. Utilizar la segunda estrategia obliga al jugador a cerrar la puerta cada vez que usa el Monitor, porque solo es cuestión de levantar la tableta, recibir un jumpscare de Phantom Freddy o quedarse sin aire, para que Mangle acceda a la oficina. Una vez adentro, se lo ve colgado/a en el techo, pero no ataca directamente al jugador, sino que espera a que suceda cualquiera de las tres acciones nombradas anteriormente para finalmente hacerle un jumpscare. Aumentar la dificultad de Mangle provoca que se eleve su velocidad mientras está en el sistema de ventilación. FNaF VR: Help Wanted FNaF 2 Mangle posee el mismo comportamiento que en el juego original, solo que en Realidad Virtual. Mangle se vuelve activo/a a partir de la 2da Noche. Inicia el patrón desde una esquina en el Kid's Cove, en una posición retorcida. Una vez activo/a, se moverá generalmente por la pizzería a través del techo. Viaja a través del Prize Corner, Game Area, Main Hall, Party Room 1, Party Room 2, el pasillo fuera de la oficina, y, finalmente, se arrastra a través de la salida del Right Air Vent para llegar a la oficina. Mangle no es capaz de entrar en la oficina desde el pasillo. Mangle también puede aparecer con frecuencia en la misma habitación con otros animatrónicos. Cuando Mangle se mueve dentro o fuera de una habitación que es vista por las cámaras, se producirá una sonido de estática. Una vez que Mangle es visto/a en el punto ciego del Right Air Vent, el jugador debe ponerse la Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para librarse de él/ella. Si Mangle logra entrar a la oficina, estará colgando en el techo por encima del jugador. En este punto, Mangle puede atacar al azar, dándole tiempo al jugador para llegar a las 6 AM. No existe manera alguna para deshacerse de Mangle una vez que haya entrado a la Oficina, salvo aguantar la noche esperando que Mangle no ataque al jugador. Vent Repair Mangle '''será la principal antagonista en el minijuego de Vent Repair. Mientras el jugador esté reparando las ventilaciones, Mangle aparecerá tratando de atacar al jugador, y este deberá mirarla directamente para hacer que se vaya. Si Mangle logra alcanzar al jugador, ella hará su jumpscare, causando un game over. Do a Mangle Mangle vuelve a aparecer en el DLC de Curse of Dreadbear, en el minijuego de Do a Mangle. En este minijuego, el jugador debe crear su propia versión de Mangle, tirando las partes que se muestran en las televisiones a las cajas. Si el jugador tira partes incorrectas a las cajas, Mangle se irá acercando cada vez más al jugador, hasta que termine haciendo su jumpscare. También, si el jugador obtiene un mal resultado al final, Mangle también hará su jumpscare. Minijuegos center Para ingresar al minijuego, el jugador debe mirar la CAM 07 en la 2da Noche y presionar desde la máquina "Arcade", el siguiente orden de botones: Botón superior izquierdo, botón inferior izquierdo, botón superior derecho y finalizar con el inferior derecho. Hacer ésto provocará que se inicie el minijuego. Jugando como Mangle, el jugador deberá recolectar todas las partes de su endoesqueleto, así para poco a poco ir formando el juego completo. Durante la partida, se podrá ver a un niño que correrá por dos habitaciones, el cual se deberá evitar tocar o de lo contrario cerrará el minijuego. Recogido el endoesqueleto, el jugador tendrá una puntuación en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla, la cual llegará a "400" (debido a que son 4 partes del endoesqueleto y cada una cuenta como 100). Una vez terminado este minijuego, el jugador tendrá dos opciones: Entrar a la puerta de salida que está al final de la habitación, o bien arriesgarse y saltar fuera del borde violeta donde se encuentra el recuadro por fuera. thumb|150px|Niño corriendo por el Minijuego. Si se decide saltar por fuera del borde violeta para conseguir el '''Final Bueno, al ir cayendo será vista una estática roja (Misma del segundo juego en el minijuego de SAVE THEM), como si pareciera que el juego se dañara, aun así, Mangle seguirá cayendo y se encontrará con una figura la cual se asemeja a Puppet llorando arrodillado. Si se consiguieron todos los globos en "BB's Air Adventure" previamente, al seguir caminando, podrán encontrarse una variedad de globos que al saltar, servirá como una plataforma. El jugador subirá y subirá hasta encontrarse con una luna. Al tocar el último globo rojo hará que Mangle descubra un pastel, provocando así que finalice el minijuego. Después de realizar ésto, el jugador debe volver a BB's Air Adventure y darle el pastel al niño gris. Audio |-|FNaF 2= Éste es el sonido que se reproduce cuando Mangle está en la misma habitación de la cámara que se está mirando, o en la oficina (ya sea desde adentro del conducto o arriba del techo). Archivo:FNaF 2 - Estática de Mangle.ogg El sonido que produce Mangle cuando mata al jugador. Éste es el mismo sonido que se reproduce cuando algún animatrónico ataca al jugador, a excepción de Golden Freddy y BB. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Grito de los animatrónicos.ogg Mangle caminando por el techo. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 1.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 2.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 3.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 4.ogg Mangle en los conductos de ventilación. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Animatrónico en el conducto de ventilación.ogg |-|FNaF 3= Musica del minijuego "Mangle Quest". Archivo:Mb5.ogg Saltos de Mangle por el Minijuego. Archivo:Jump2.ogg Sonido al recolectar las partes de Mangle. Archivo:Get.ogg Sonido de Mangle al caer sobre una superficie. Archivo:land.ogg |-|UCN= Estática que produce Mangle al estar dentro de la oficina. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Estática de Mangle.ogg Jumpscare de Mangle. Comparte el mismo sonido con el resto de animatrónicos provenientes del segundo juego. Archivo:UCN - Jumpscare (FNaF 2).ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Mangle_-_Linea_1.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Mangle_-_Linea_2.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Mangle_-_Linea_3.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Mangle_-_Linea_4.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Mangle_-_Linea_5.ogg Curiosidades |-|FNaF 2= *Muchos Fans del juego creyeron que Mangle era Funtime Foxy, pero Scott confirmó que no es así. * Al comienzo del tráiler si se mira de cerca los dibujos se pueden ver dos que parecen ser niños sosteniendo la cabeza de Mangle. Esto debido al hecho de que los niños siempre lo/la desarmaban. * El Chico del Teléfono revela en una de sus llamadas que el personal del restaurante habían reparado varias veces a Mangle antes de decidir que sería una atracción para "Armar y desarmar". * La estática de Mangle no suena en la versión para móviles ni tampoco cuando está fuera del pasillo. Probablemente sea debido a limitaciones. * De todos los animatrónicos, Mangle es el/la que en peor estado se encuentra, hasta el punto de ser un endoesqueleto sin traje Junto con Ennard. * Mangle parece tener dos cabezas de endoesqueleto, pero no dos cuerpos completos. Mientras está en el Game Area en el Party Room 2 y en el techo de la oficina se puede ver un segundo par de dientes en su boca, y también se puede notar (sobretodo mientras está en el Party Room 2) una segunda cabeza de endoesqueleto colgando de su cuerpo. * El Chico del Teléfono describe a Mangle como si fuese varón («So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some "take apart and put back together" attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle"»), pero en la Noche Personalizada en el desafío de "Ladies' Night" (Noche de damas) aparecen Chica, Toy Chica y Mangle por defecto. Algunos afirman que Scott añadió a Mangle para mantener equilibrada la dificultad. * Se cree que La Mordida del '87 fue causada por Mangle. ** Una cosa que se tiene en cuenta es su forma de atacar, siendo parecida a Foxy (aunque este parece ser un poco más abajo), el ataque de Mangle es una arremetida contra el jugador, aparentemente con la intención de capturarlo dentro de su boca. * Cuando Mangle logra entrar a la Oficina parece ser que los demás animatrónicos se mueven más rápido, posiblemente sea por sus sonidos de radiofrecuencia. * Mangle es uno de los dos animatrónicos que se pueden ser vistos en su punto de partida en la Noche Personalizada, siendo el otro Balloon Boy. * A pesar de estar en un completo estado de abandono, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse de pie, incluso andar por las paredes, techos y dar arremetidas. * Mientras Mangle y Foxy están en el pasillo de la Oficina al mismo tiempo, se puede ver con más claridad ambos ojos de su endoesqueleto. ** Un detalle notable es que sus piezas de color rosa se ven de color rojo cuando está en el pasillo con Foxy. Esto es probablemente debido a la iluminación. * A pesar de que en una de las imágenes de los avances del juego de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 se puede ver a Mangle junto con Foxy y ambos tienen un garfio, en el juego Mangle no tiene ninguno. ** Curiosamente en Five Nights at Freddy's World, su versión de Adventure Funtime Foxy si tiene un garfio en su mano derecha. * Cuando Mangle está en el Kid's Cove se puede observar un globo ocular a su alrededor. Cuando se marcha, el globo ocular desaparece. * Mangle es el/la único/a de los Toy Models que no lleva un adorno. * Mangle es uno/a de los pocos personajes que no tienen un peluche desbloqueable o figura en la Noche Personalizada, siendo junto con Toy Chica, Toy Freddy y Puppet. * Mangle tiene un raro porcentaje de estar activo/a en la primera noche. ** Esto podría ser un guiño a Foxy que al igual que Mangle, en el primer juego tiene un pequeño porcentaje de salir del Pirate Cove. ** En la versión demo, Mangle no se mueve nunca en la 1ra noche. * Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Mangle no puede entrar a la oficina desde el pasillo. Lo mismo sucede con Toy Chica. *Mangle y Puppet son los únicos animatrónicos con los labios pintados. *Mangle, junto a BB y Puppet, son los únicos Toy en tener una versión derivada. Es decir, una versión Phantom y Nightmare. *En una broma, Scott dijo que muchos fans le preguntaban si Mangle era hombre o mujer, a lo que él respondió: Yes. *El sonido de radiofrecuencia que hace Mangle es, en realidad, posiblemente, una banda de radio codificada, con un RTTY-75W-codificado militar (Radio Teletipo 75 baudios WIDE)de transmisión. En el medio, hay lo que suena como una voz demoníaca, pero en realidad es sólo un desajustado SSB (Single Side Band) voz. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no es un RTTY código Morse, las voces no tienen un significado, y RTTY no es un SSTV tampoco. El sonido es sólo para fines estéticos - difícil de descifrar, pero sólo existen para fines ambientales. *En todas las cámaras, excepto en el Kid's Cove y en el Right air Vent, es posible ver a mangle sin necesidad de iluminarla. |-|FNaF3= right|170px *Cuando Mangle choca con el niño, antes de cerrar el minijuego, la pantalla se traba en estática. Por un breve momento se ve como el niño despedaza a Mangle haciendo referencia al suceso donde Mangle era continuamente desmantelado/a en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. |-|FNaF4 = *La aparición de los Toy Models en el cuarto juego generó confusión, lo que llevó a los fans ha creer que los acontecimientos del segundo y cuarto juego se llevan a cabo al mismo tiempo, o antes de la apertura de la pizzería del segundo juego. **Sin embargo, después de que Scott confirmará que el año en donde transcurren los eventos del cuarto juego es 1983, entonces indicaría que los Toy Models existían o se tenía conocimiento de ellos antes de 1987. *En el Minijuego muestra el muñeco en un estado "destruido" (pudiendo ser referencia al estado original del animatrónico). La razón es desconocida. |-|UCN= *'Mangle' fue el personaje N°22 cuya mecánica fue revelada en la barra de progreso. *El hecho de que Mangle esté colgado/a del techo y reproduciendo estática, antes de atacar al jugador, es una referencia a FNaF 2 donde hacía exactamente lo mismo. *Aunque Withered Chica quedé atascada en la entrada, Mangle aún podrá entrar. *Durante su jumpscare, puede verse que carece de su cabeza de endoesqueleto. *'Jena Rundus', obtuvo el papel de Mangle por la audición que hizo para Withered Chica. *Uno de sus diálogos hace referencia al hecho de que fue dejado/a como una atracción para "armar y desarmar" de la pizzeria en el segundo juego. *'Mangle' junto a Withered Chica, Nightmare Freddy y Jack-O-Chica, son los únicos animatrónicos en cuyas lineas se repite la frase "...the one you shouldn't have killed" (El que no deberías haber matado). =Galería= Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Archivos del Juego FNaF 2 - Kid's Cove (Mangle).png|'Kid's Cove'. FNaF2 - Prize Corner (Mangle).png|'Prize Corner' con Mangle colgado/a en el techo. FNaF 2 - Game Area (Balloon Boy y Mangle).png|'Game Area' con Mangle colgado/a en el techo. FNaF 2 - Main Hall (Mangle).jpg|'Main Hall' con Mangle. FNaF2 - Party Room 1 (Mangle).png|'Party Room 1' con Mangle. FNaF 2 - Party Room 2 (Mangle).jpg|'Party Room 2' con Mangle. FNaF 2 - Right Air Vent (Mangle).jpg|'Right Air Vent' con Mangle. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle - Pasillo).png|'Oficina' con Mangle en el pasillo. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle y Foxy - Pasillo).png|'Oficina' con Mangle y Foxy en el pasillo. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle - Right Air Vent).png|'Oficina' con Mangle asomándose por el Left Air Vent. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle).png|'Oficina' con Mangle colgado/a en el techo. FNaF2 - Mangle Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Mangle. FNaF2 - Game Area (Mangle - Textura).png|Textura de Mangle en el Game Area. FNaF2 - Main Hall y Party Room 1 (Mangle - Textura).png|Textura de Mangle en el Main Hall y Party Room 1. FNaF2 - Prize Corner (Mangle - Textura).png|Textura de Mangle en el Prize Corner. FNaF2 - Office (Mangle - Textura).png|Textura de Mangle en la Oficina. FNaF 2 - Minijuegos (Mangle).gif|Mangle en los Minijuegos al azar después de morir. FNaF2 - Mangle Icono.png|Icono de Mangle en la Noche Personalizada. Iluminados FNaF2 - Kid's Cove (Mangle - Iluminado).png|'Kid's Cove'. FNaF2 - Party Room 2 (Mangle - Iluminado).png|'Party Room 2' con Mangle en la sala. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3 - Office.png|'Oficina', nótese la cabeza de Mangle en la caja. FNaF3 - Office (Alarma).gif|'Oficina' en alarma roja. Esta es activada después de recibir un fallo en el sistema de ventilación. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Cuerpo completo).png|Sprite del cuerpo completo de Mangle en el minijuejo Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Brazo).png|Sprite del brazo de Mangle en el minijuego Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Cuerpo).png|Sprite del cuerpo de Mangle en el minijuego Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Pierna).png|Sprite de la pierna de Mangle en el minijuego Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Cabeza Extra).png|Sprite de la cabeza extra de Mangle en el minijuejo Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Mangle's Quest (Mangle - Cabeza).png|Sprite de la cabeza de Mangle en el minijuego Mangle's Quest de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ultimate Custom Night MangleIconUCN.png|Icono de Mangle. MangleJumpscareUCN.gif|Jumpscare de Mangle. MangleOfficeUCN.png|Mangle colgado/a en la oficina. MangleFaceUCN.png|Icono de Mangle en el sistema de ventilación. Mangle_Headshot_UCN_Troll.png|Cabeza de Mangle en el juego de broma. Endo_UCN_DEMO.png|Segunda cabeza de Mangle en el juego de broma. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Mangle en La Galería.png|'Mangle' en La Galería. FNaF VR HW Shadow Mangle.png|Homólogo de Mangle en el modo Difícil de Vent Repair. Mangle - FNaFVR - Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Mangle. DarkMangle - FNaFVR - Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de un homólogo de Mangle. Prize Counter MangleAF - FNaFVR.png|Figura de acción de Mangle. Miscelánea FNaF2 - Teaser 3.jpg|Segundo Teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FNaF3 - Teaser 3 (Whatcanweuse).jpg|Tercer Teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Thankyou.jpg|Mangle en el Teaser "Thank You". FNaF 2 - Noche Personalizada (Ladies Night).jpg|Modo "Ladies Night" en la Noche Personalizada. Cn 0.jpg|Mangle en la Ultimate Custom Night. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser5.jpg|Mangle moviéndose en la ventilación en Steam (junto con Withered Chica, Springtrap y Molten Freddy). FNaF VR - Screenshot 14 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Mangle cerca del jugador. Mercancía Fnafprototypemangle-8bit02jpg-c74674 765w.jpg|Figurita de Mangle. Funko-Five-Nights-at-Freddys--pTRU1-23645770dt.jpg|Peluche de la versión completa de Mangle (Funko). Plushies-FNaF.jpg|Kit cimpleto de peluches Funko (Mangle incluido/a). Lapices 2 (Funko!).jpg|Lapices con las cabezas de los animatrónicos (Mangle incluido/a). 797720538042188446.jpg| en:Mangle Categoría:Toy Models Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet Categoría:Curse of Dreadbear